


Покровители города

by Reidzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Magical Realism, Mysticism, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Urban Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: В этом городе всегда ходила одна легенда. Трудно было найти человека, который бы ее не знал. Люди говорили, что их край всегда был не особо-то плодородным, да и климат в этих местах был неблагоприятный, но их город был тем единственным чудным местом, где была плодородная почва, а люди не знали ничего о засухе, свойственной их местности. Считалось, что у этого городка был особый покровитель, который заключил сделку не то с дьяволом, не то с божеством каким и обменял душу на благополучие Старсити.Написано на writober2019: «Городские сказки»
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Покровители города

В этом городе всегда ходила одна легенда. Трудно было найти человека, который бы ее не знал. Люди говорили, что их край всегда был не особо-то плодородным, да и климат в этих местах был неблагоприятный, но их город был тем единственным чудным местом, где была плодородная почва, а люди не знали ничего о засухе, свойственной их местности. Считалось, что у этого городка был особый покровитель — один из основателей города, который заключил сделку не то с дьяволом, не то с божеством каким и обменял душу, тело, свою судьбу и жизнь на благополучие любимого Старсити.

Конечно, в эти легенды почти не верили современные дети. Они говорили умными словами об особых ветрах, которые, проходя через каньоны, наталкивались на горы и, направляясь обратно, несли городу прохладу и влагу, говорили про подземные источники, якобы годами удобрявшие почву в этом месте и говорили много разных вещей с самыми серьезными лицами. Старики смотрели на них со снисхождением. Они-то знали, что их город был под покровительством того человека.

Питер был тем, кого мало интересовали как городские байки, так и опровергающие теории. Какая разница, что служило на благо города: мистическая сила или природная расположенность? Впрочем, его тетя относилась к тем, кто с почтением говорил об основателе.

— Питер, дорогой, все не так просто, как тебе бы хотелось, чтобы было. Ты считаешь, что остаешься в стороне от всех этих разговоров, но Дух Старсити всегда с нами. Он приглядывает за нами всеми. Мы были связаны с основателями куда более тесно, чем многие другие. Тебе стоит с почтением относиться к ритуалам и праздникам.

Парень пожимал плечами и отмахивался.

— Мэй, что может произойти, если я не сделаю оберег из рябины ко дню Святого Соглашения?

Женщина поджимала губы, качала головой и отмалчивалась, словно не находила слов. Или не могла их из себя выдавить. Вместо ответа она повторяла:

— Знай, что у тебя сильный покровитель, мой дорогой.

Паркер иронично улыбался и ничего не говорил. Если бы у него был такой покровитель, вероятно, его родители были бы живы. Но если бы Питер сказал что-то подобное вслух, он бы очень расстроил Мэй.

И все же было кое-что необычное в жизни Питера, чего сам он никогда не замечал. Многие его друзья удивлялись везучести одноклассника. Он попадал в странные ситуации и опасные, но выходил целым и с минимальными повреждениями. Если на него наезжала машина, то чаще всего педаль тормоза срабатывала у водителей сама по себе, словно ее намертво заклинивало, если это был гололед и вниз срывались ледяные сосульки, они бы никогда не задели Питера, отталкиваемые невидимой силой.

Нед удивлялся:

— Ты что, правда не замечаешь? Да за тобой словно катастрофы шастают по пятам, но не достигают. Вспомни, как ты сокращал дорогу по озеру и шел по тонкому льду! Он начал разрушаться под тобой и вокруг, но только твоя льдина чудом осталась единой, пусть и покрытой трещиной, а после она доплыла ровно до противоположного берега! Тебе не пришлось даже звать на помощь. Чува-а-ак, это явно странно.

— Подумаешь, повезло, — фыркал Питер и утыкался в учебник.

— Ну да, — скептично отзывалась Мишель, изгибая бровь. — И тебе, конечно же, просто повезло, что, когда Флэш хотел тебя избить с дружками, он вывихнул плечо и повредил ногу, просто направляясь к тебе, а его дружки совершенно случайно поскользнулись и сильно ушиблись головами об асфальт.

Но что они ждали от Питера? Он не знал никакой душещипательной легенды, которая бы в их семье говорила о его везучести. К тому же даже множество совпадений все еще оказывалось лишь множеством совпадений. В этом не было никакой закономерности, на взгляд Питера.

И был в городе один особый праздник, о котором вряд ли слышали за пределами Старсити. День Святого Соглашения — именно в этот день многие века назад один из основателей по легенде заключил сделку с Чем-то. В этот день было принято делать обереги, ставить небольшие алтари и справлять праздник дома, вознося благодарности покровителю города. И именно в этот день родители Питера погибли в аварии более десяти лет назад. Паркер принципиально старался избегать праздника. Мэй только и удавалось уговорить племянника на обновление прошлогоднего оберега. Во всем остальном Питер был непреклонен. Он не мог праздновать что-либо в день, который был для него траурным.

В этом году он тоже желал отделаться лишь оберегом: засушить веточку рябины и обвязать шерстяной ниточкой, чтобы повесить где-нибудь в комнате, было не очень-то выматывающе. Рядом с домом Паркеров росла небольшая аккуратная рябина. Ягоды на ней были ровными, красивыми, ярко-оранжевыми к этому времени года. Отломать веточку не составляло труда. И все же в этом году рябина выглядела плохо. На ней почти не было ягод. Мэй поджимала печально губы и смотрела на Питера странным взглядом.

— Найди все же где-нибудь веточку, Питер. Не обязательно с нашей рябины.

И нежно гладила по плечу.

Питер не успел найти. И не особо пытался. Ему казалось, что времени до Соглашения еще много, а после как-то было не до того, потом еще и позабылось… К Дню Священного Соглашения Питер обнаружил себя неподготовленным. Мэй обеспокоенно заглядывала ему в глаза и спрашивала:

— Ты же нашел веточку?

— Д… Да-да, Мэй, конечно, — убедительно говорил Питер.

Иногда может казаться, словно ничего страшного не произойдет, если позволить себе о чем-то забыть. Ну, подумаешь, нет веточки! Питер надеялся, что тетя просто поверит и не станет задавать ему много вопросов и проверять оберег.

«Ничего не случится из-за этой мелочи», — как часто такие мысли посещают людские головы по разным поводам?

Что случится, если выполнить просьбу немного позже обещанного срока?  
Что случится, если один раз позволить себе нарушить обещание?  
Что случится, если не сделать один раз оберег, в котором особо и не нуждаешься?

Питер думал, что ничего не произойдет. Не мог же снизойти дух основателя в дом Питера, если бы даже и существовал?

— А если бы мог, парень?

Это был день, когда все пошло не так. Или пошло так, как должно было пойти. Но Питер еще этого не знал, поэтому подпрыгнул на стуле, ударившись коленкой о столешницу, и вскрикнул.

— Какого хрена!

На кровати Питер увидел незнакомого мужчину, сидящего вальяжно и ни разу не скромно. Он выглядел так, словно всю жизнь провел в этой комнате на этой кровати.

— Кто вы такой? Убирайтесь из моего дома! Это нарушение неприкосновенности жилища!

— Тише-тише, парень, а то наведешь шума, придет твоя тетушка, а она…

Судя по топоту ног за дверью, Мэй как раз поднималась.

— Питер? Все хорошо?

— Нет! Мэй, тут!..

Дверь в комнату открылась, взволнованная Мэй вошла в комнату и вопросительно посмотрела на племянника, который испуганно тыкал в мужчину на кровати.

— Мэй, вызывай полицию!

Женщина уставилась туда, куда указывал Питер, а после перевела несчастный взгляд на племянника.

— Оберег, Питер! Оберег! Ты же говорил, что сделал!

Теперь юноша не понимал абсолютно ничего. Причем здесь был оберег? Как он был связан с этим незнакомым мужиком?

— Я ведь говорил, что у тебя не получится долго укрывать меня, — отозвался тем временем мужчина.

— Вы что, знакомы?

Мэй тяжело выдохнула и запустила руку в волосы, словно пытаясь привести мысли в какое-то единство. Судя по нахмуренному лбу женщины, выходило скверно.

— Нам надо поговорить. Энтони, Питер… Давайте спустимся к столу?

***

— Питер, так вышло, что семья Паркеров не просто была связана с родом основателей, — нерешительно начала Мэй, когда все расселись за столом. В том числе и незнакомый темноволосый мужчина с широкой довольной улыбкой на губах. — У нас был договор с семьей Старков.

Питер подозрительно рассматривал чужака, все еще не понимая, причем здесь Паркеры и Старки.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Красной Нити?

— Из любовных легенд востока? — недоумевал Питер. Мэй улыбнулась нежно и кивнула.

— Когда Энтони Старк…

— Это я, малец, кстати, — вклинился неожиданно мужчина, но был проигнорирован.

-… заключил договор с божеством этих земель, в качестве милости…

— Божество решило, что за мою самоотверженность и смелость меня стоит поощрить, — перебил Энтони Мэй и продолжил рассказ уже сам. — Он рассказал мне, что у Старков и Паркеров особая связь, что я красной нитью связан с вашим родом, но родился слишком рано, чтобы суметь воспользоваться ею. И пообещало помочь мне встретиться с тем, кто был мне предначертан. Так Паркеры стали своего рода медиумами. Вы — единственные, кто может видеть меня. Когда кто-то рождался в вашей семье, я приходил в дом, чтобы дать благословение, патронаж и проверить, не связаны ли наши руки нитью.

Старк поднял руку, показывая крепкую нить, обвившую змеей запястье и уходящую куда-то вниз. Питер неверяще выставил свои руки перед собой и заметил на правой такую же нить. Переведя взгляд на Мэй, он увидел ее оборванную нить. Вероятно, смерть Бена… Юноша постарался не думать об этом. Вместо этого он взялся за нить и потянул за нее, а после поднял взгляд и уставился на натянувшуюся веревочку на руке мужчины.

— Бред какой-то…

— А ты соображаешь, — подмигнул Старк. — Ты — тот самый Паркер, который был мне предначертан еще четыре века назад. И все это время я был рядом. Ты крайне неуклюжий малый и неловкий. Тебя от всего приходится оберегать.

Питер нервно хмыкнул:

— Сильный покровитель?

— Я налью нам чая, — поднялась Мэй из-за стола и поставила чайник. Следом она стала дребезжать посудой, подготавливая чашки.

— Так вы призрак или…

— Не думаю, что меня можно назвать призраком. Я тот, кто занял место прошлого божества этих мест. У меня долгий контракт с ним. На вечность.

Кое-что еще не давало покоя Питеру.

— А что насчет оберегов? Они…

— Мы договорились с Энтони, что до твоего совершеннолетия мы не будем вываливать на тебя всю эту информацию, но единственный способ спрятать от тебя Старка — это создание оберегов. Ветвь рябины и шерстяная нить — единственное, что было способно скрывать от тебя Энтони. Тебе оставалось еще три года… И мы бы все рассказали.

Все это звучало слишком абсурдно и сюрреалистично.

— Полный бред, — высказался Питер. — Я, наверное, сплю, и мне снится нелепый сон про мистическую дребедень.

Он закрыл глаза плотно-плотно и попытался восстановить цепочку воспоминаний. Он хорошо помнил весь день от пробуждения до обнаружения приз…божества. На сон было непохоже. Мысли не путались. Питер вспомнил, что еще надо было проверить время: во снах оно всегда было разным! Он потянулся к телефону и посмотрел на экран. После погасил телефон и снова включил. Время было неизменным.

Все происходящее не было сном.

— И что теперь? — нервно хмыкнул Питер, смотря на Мэй и старательно избегая Старка. — Я типа его возлюбленный? А меня просить не желаете по этому поводу? Я не особо жажду быть возлюбленным божества… Это даже звучит абсурдно, Мэй!

— Милый…

— А зря, парень, это довольно интересный опыт, — перебил снова женщину Энтони. Питер посмотрел на него осуждающим взглядом.

— Перебивать людей невежливо! Вам было бы неплохо для начала поучиться вести себя в обществе.

Старк присвистнул.

— Кусаешься?

— Только когда сталкиваюсь с вопиющей грубостью, — фыркнул Питер, но не смог сдержать теплой улыбки. Перепалка почему-то показалась забавной. Если так подумать, он только что сделал замечание божеству. Какая прелесть!

За столом повисла тишина, которую нарушил лишь засвистевший чайник. Мэй снова поднялась и разлила всем чай. И про Старка не забыла. Паркер прикрыл глаза и вдохнул запах облепихи, которая была засушена специально для чая. Любимый, между прочим, у юноши.

— Ладно, допустим… Допустим, я попытаюсь переварить все то, что вы на меня вывалили, но что я должен теперь делать? — все-таки уточнил парень и открыл глаза, смело смотря в синие глаза божества. — Типа… Если я ваша пара…

— Наслаждаться, — развел руками Старк. — Сейчас тебе все это может казаться странным и диким, но судьба не ошибается. Ошибаются люди, а чертовка точно знает, что делает и для кого. Доверься мне и моему опыту.

Улыбка мужчины внушала доверие. И все же ситуация была дикой.

Мэй коснулась руки племянника и сжала ее.

— Ты не обязан со всем соглашаться, дорогой. Просто теперь ты знаешь правду.

— И вижу божество.

Энтони рассмеялся. Его все происходящее веселило.

— Но раз ты меня увидел уже сейчас… Есть еще кое-что важное. Сейчас мы принадлежим все же разным мирам. Ты можешь меня видеть, слышать и взаимодействовать со мной, но мы все же человек и божество. Я не могу стать человеком: я потерял тело и согласился оберегать наш город… Поэтому тебе нужно сделать выбор: остаться человеком или последовать за мной.

Старк совсем не метафорически протянул руку над столом.

— Старк! — возмутилась Мэй и стукнула по столу. — Не сейчас! Питер только узнал правду, Он не даст ответ так сразу.

Парень был согласен с тетей. Он отклонился назад, пытаясь увеличить расстояние между ним и своей парой.

— И вообще я не буду соглашаться. Мне не нравятся мужики. И тем более божественного происхождения! У меня планы на будущее, институт…

Питеру показалось, что улыбка мужчины дрогнула, но это было так быстро, что парень не был уверен, что вообще видел этот миг.

— Да-да… Конечно. Институт, девушки, будущее. Я совсем забыл об этом. Что ж… Я, наверное, пойду. Вам есть, что обсудить, а мне — что обдумать.

И он растворился, словно Энтони Старка никогда и не бывало в этом доме.

Питер сгорбился над столом.

— Питер, могу я…

— Давай не сейчас, Мэй, — устало шепнул парень и прикрыл глаза. — Я очень устал.

Опустив голову, Питер отключился за столом, словно кто-то нажал на кнопку выключения измученного организма. Новости, свалившиеся так внезапно, забрали куда больше сил, чем могло показаться сначала.

***

Покопавшись в библиотеках, Питер нашел парочку упоминаний об Энтони Старке и даже что-то про его возлюбленную. Судя по записям, перед Священным Соглашением Старк был женат, но несчастен в браке, а Божество пообещало Энтони счастливую любовь и что-то такое. Возможно, это были приукрашенные сведения, но все же они подтверждали рассказ Мэй и Энтони.

— Можно просто Тони, — раздался голос прямо над ухом парня.

— Черт! — вздрогнул Питер и чуть не свалился со стула. — Энтони?

Мужчина невозмутимо отстранился и сел на кровать рядом. Питер не видел его с того вечера и даже надеялся, что ему приснилось, а теперь божество снова сидело на его постели.

— И все же Тони мне бы хотелось слышать больше. Энтони звучит так, словно ты собираешься меня сейчас же отчитать за что-нибудь.

Питер закатил глаза.

— А если и так?

— Ну-ну, попробуй.

Парень закрыл книгу, которую перечитывал не в первый раз, и развернулся всем корпусом к мужчине, наклонив голову.

— Расскажешь про Вирджинию Пеппер Поттс?

Взгляд Энтони стал мрачным.

— Зачем тебе?

— Хочу услышать все из первых уст, а не из сплетен, записанных в книгах.

Старк тяжело вздохнул, но не стал отмалчиваться.

— Она была моей женой. Настоящая американка всей своей сущностью! Сильная и боевая женщина. Поверь, парень, она бы и мир перевернула, и свои права отстояла… Она была той, кого вы век назад назвали суфражистками. Но она была в то время исключительной, едва ли не единственной. Со всей планеты с трудом и полсотни столь смелых и сильных набралось женщин. И… Петс приходилось несладко. Она старалась делать вид, что поддерживает все то, что ей было отвратительно. Мы с ней были друзьями. И я очень ее любил. Если я по ком и скучаю, так это по Вирджинии. У нас был фиктивный брак. Женщина без мужа воспринималась как нечто неприличное и неполноценное. Я стал тем, кто смог ей обеспечить «правильный статус» в глазах общества. И все же я не был ей настоящим мужем. Я и не мог. В моей голове были свершения, наука, идеи. Я все вкладывал в Старсити. И ничего в нашу дружбу.

Питер не смог сдержать печальной улыбки. Звучало так, словно Энтони был не самой лучшей поддержкой для своей подруги, но комментировать этот факт не хотелось. Судя по взгляду и тону мужчины, он и сам жалел о том, что не мог быть Вирджинии ни мужем, ни хорошим другом. Наверное, это было тяжелое время. Пусть и прошедшее.

— Не унывай, парень, я был настоящим засранцем и эгоцентриком. Мне понадобились века, чтобы переосмыслить все и измениться. И…

— И вот мы здесь*, — чуть ободряюще добавил Питер.

— И вот мы здесь. Верно, Питер.

— Знаешь, все жители верят в тебя. В то, что ты делаешь почвы плодородными, защищаешь город от засухи и остаешься нашим покровителем.

Старк кивнул.

— Я знаю. И отчасти они правы. Самые разрушительные несчастья всегда огибали и будут огибать этот город. Я люблю его. И всех его жителей. Я не позволю ни одной катастрофе коснуться Старсити, пока в моей воле достаточно сил.

Это звучало красиво. И даже проникновенно.

— Зачем тебе я? — нерешительно спросил Питер. — Только из-за нити?

— Все… Немного запутаннее. Я не человек, Питер. Уже давно не человек. Моя судьба влияет на меня напрямую. Можешь считать, что ты мне нужен из-за нити, но, возможно, нить мне нужна из-за тебя. Я много думал на своем веку. Что, если моя судьба была предначертана? Если чертовка знала, что я буду так предан городу, что смогу заключить контракт с прошлым божеством? И знала, что единственный человек, который сможет быть со мной, будет тот, кто не родится еще много лет? Или, возможно, она дала мне время на опыт, чтобы я был тем, кто подходит тебе? Возможно, я люблю тебя из-за нити, но, возможно, нить появилась только из-за того, что я в любом случае влюбился бы в тебя.

Питер смутился.

— Любишь?

Мужчина рассмеялся.

— Я с тобой с самого твоего рождения. Я видел все. И знаю все. Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, я знаю твой характер и мышление, я знаю, кто ты на самом деле. Сначала, когда ты был ребенком, я оберегал тебя от опасностей для защиты нити, а после… Как мог я отвернуться от того, кто так тепло улыбался, глядя на меня?

Парень недоуменно уточнил:

— Глядя на меня?

— В детстве ты не делал оберегов. Ты считал меня воображаемым другом. И звал Стефано. Я был не в восторге, но…

Челюсть Питера отвисла. Стефано? Тот самый, которого он смутно помнил, но которого припоминали соседи и Нед — друг детства? Ох, черт, так это…

— Оу… Так ты… Стефано?

— Упаси судьба! Оставь мне мое имя. Тони вполне себе хорошо звучит!

Паркер рассмеялся.

— Только в этот раз, Стефано!

Тему чувств юноша поднять снова не решился. Он не был уверен, что готов услышать признание от многовекового божества. Ему хватило и той информации, что Тони был рядом все семнадцать лет жизни Питера. Достаточно много, если так подумать.

— Парень, тебе не нужно отвечать сейчас, — тихо добавил Энтони серьезным тоном. — Да, тебе придется сделать выбор, но у меня в запасе вечность, поэтому просто давай попробуем подружиться?

— Хорошо. Подружиться… Можно попробовать, — сдался Питер.

Тони поднялся с чужой кровати и хлопнул рукой по плечу парня.

— Вот и чудно.

***

_В этом городе всегда ходила одна легенда. Трудно было найти человека, который бы ее не знал. Люди говорили, что их край всегда был не особо-то плодородным, да и климат в этих местах был неблагоприятный, но их город был тем единственным чудным местом, где была плодородная почва, а люди не знали ничего о засухе, свойственной их местности. Считалось, что у этого городка был особый покровитель — один из основателей города, который заключил сделку не то с дьяволом, не то с божеством каким и обменял душу, тело, свою судьбу и жизнь на благополучие любимого Старсити._

_И была еще одна легенда в городе. О том, что именно это божество стало первым из тех, кто обнаружил своего соулмейта. Раньше, рассказывали люди, нити не соединяли родственные души никого в их городе, но теперь у каждого были цветные нити разной толщины, соединяющие людей между собой. Судьба, говорили люди, редко ошибается._

_Как не ошиблась она и с Питером Паркером, которого ныне люди и не помнили и который первым предложил Тони подарить нити жителям их города._

_«Знаешь, Тони, когда-то я был напуган неожиданно объявившейся парой, но в конце концов я здесь с тобой, а судьба, чертовка, и правда ведает, что творит… Так попросим ее сотворить немного чуда и для других?»_

_Целуя пару в макушку, Старк улыбался:_

_«Конечно, милый, отличная идея. Что и стоило ожидать от второго покровителя Старсити»._

**Author's Note:**

> И вот мы здесь* — есть моя любимая фраза на английском, которую часто говорят герои фильмов и сериалов: And here we are, которая дословно переводится «И вот мы здесь», но так же под собой подразумевает: вот, к чему мы пришли; вот, к чему нас все это привело. Она хорошо звучит на английском, я не удержалась и оставила ее перевод. Хехе.


End file.
